


杀手—番外

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不要问我结局~我什么都没想好~</p><p>并不信仰伊斯兰教，如有冒犯之处请指教~</p>
    </blockquote>





	杀手—番外

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我结局~我什么都没想好~
> 
> 并不信仰伊斯兰教，如有冒犯之处请指教~

‘这人一定是警察。’

厄齐尔看着穿黄绿相间的花衬衫配橘黄色沙滩裤，脖子上还挂着一串极具夏威夷风情的花环的家伙，心想。

带着家人来度假都不放松，眼神机警，四处查看，只有警察才会这样了。当然，也有可能是从哪个沙漠回来的士兵也说不定，习惯性游移着目光找安插在鬼知道埋在什么地方的土制炸弹。不过昨晚沙滩狂欢放烟火时可没见他突然缩起脖子，条件反射的低身找掩护，也没有惊得返回屋子独自哭泣。那么，就只能是警察了，还是经常冲在一线的那种。

厄齐尔可太熟悉这帮人了，太熟悉。倒不是说他是惯犯，但总算进过一次监狱。

‘而且这都第几天了，花环可以摘了吧，也不知道是在守哪里的规矩。’厄齐尔心里吐槽，边搅拌着手里这杯冰饮，边瞥了一眼等在不远处的那人的妻子和儿子。这家人每天都要在这片海滩玩上一会，厄齐尔烦得不行，直想告诉他们：夏威夷还有其他许多有趣的地方值得探寻！光这片一模一样的海滩，有什么恋恋不舍的！ 

 

“不，别加那么多芒果，XXX。”（过敏）

什么？不要芒果吗？然后呢？厄齐尔不确定，那人操着一口有浓重口音的英语，让本来就不太精通这门语言的他一头雾水。看长相，刚来时皮肤白的吓人，只有盛传吸血鬼的欧洲人才这样。厄齐尔已离开那块大陆有几年，单凭几句对白实在分辨不出国籍。不过管他呢，夏威夷的好处就是这样，不用张嘴说话也能活得自在，厄齐尔现在不在乎。

 

说起语言和讲话，绝对是厄齐尔的心病。他儿时跟随父母远离家乡土耳其来到柏林墙刚倒没几年，社会还在动荡，对外来人种刻薄的德国。语言接受慢加上常被大孩子攻击，厄齐尔越来越难以融入那个社会。他变得很少讲话，心事都在肚子里，吐槽也只有自己知道。电脑的飞速发展帮了厄齐尔大忙，他不用再去面对现实生活中的是是非非，一头扎进互联网的世界，成了名副其实的黑客高手。

每个孩子都有想要证明自己的时刻，尤其看似自闭的厄齐尔。自己的黑客生涯只差一步即可到达巅峰，彼时不可一世，急于立碑的他，终于走上了犯罪道路。然而，厄齐尔并没有像大多数计算机天才那样，选择攻击国家安全机构。他无视了善恶的岔路口，直接站到火山边，转身一跃加入了专业的杀手团伙，赋予了这个时刻‘毁灭’的意义。他做一切探路、辅助及善后工作，从不需要跟随团队行动，也不曾见过鲜血四溅的沙场。

跟着‘箭无虚发’的团队，厄齐尔的确声名远扬，不过落网时也没含糊。要不是辩护律师打出他入伙时未满十八岁，非主观意识，有被误导教唆之嫌的那张牌，刑法便不会是有限的年数了。

厄齐尔也确实很后悔，尤其当他发现审判时身后坐了多少红着眼圈或对他怒目而视的受害者家属时，当他看到自己的自负与幼稚造成了怎样无法挽回的悲剧时，当他无论如何向神灵忏悔都感受到自己的不洁时。他无数次从噩梦中醒来，却仍觉得身处其中。

厄齐尔被判了五十年。

 

“呃，我想这够了。”对面的人出声打断了厄齐尔不断加入的冰块，翻出皮夹。就在厄齐尔以为他要付账时，掏出了一张夹在里层的照片。  
“你见过这个人吗？”

哦，天哪！  
见鬼！

萨米呢，他在哪？  
他怎么还没出来？已经10点了不是么？

厄齐尔默默盯着照片上黑发蓝眼的欧洲人，停止了动作，但内心颇为澎湃，无助的只想回头，不过最终没有动。

 

萨米•赫迪拉是个狱警，至少说，曾经是。

厄齐尔刚进去就听说了他的名字：如果你扛不住了，就去找赫迪拉，那个高大的非洲裔。

犯人们在这里受狱警的管制，同时仰仗他们。并非仰仗他们睁一只眼闭一只眼的帮忙越狱、流通违禁品这种不可能发生的事，而是仰仗看管自己的狱警，不是个只敢拿犯人出气的暴力懦夫或不近人情的变态。而赫迪拉，在犯人中间有口皆碑，是个会以公正的态度对待他们、有同情心的狱警。但不要以为那是个傻乎乎、好拿捏的软柿子，该有的惩罚可从没人见他手软过。

所以在这里，分寸很重要。

厄齐尔第一次见赫迪拉是在给监狱厨房搬运面粉的时候。他一个人可扛不动那么沉的几袋东西，厨房的老大本就在难为他。厄齐尔一路连拖带拽，在费力的通过一扇门时，有人从身边经过。那人没直接走开，而是帮了厄齐尔一把，一手撑住门扇，一手抬面粉袋的后半截。厄齐尔转头仔细看那人的脸，在门关上前也没讲出一句话。

第二次是赫迪拉巡房。厄齐尔按照伊斯兰教的规矩起得很早，在自己的隔间，跪在地面小声叩拜念经。他知道自己的罪恶，入狱后更积极的投入到自我修行当中。可惜他没有毯子，总归有些不妥。厄齐尔很懊恼，一想到这点就会皱起眉头，再说膝盖也受不住。赫迪拉一定是注意到了，第二天做祈祷的厄齐尔就收到了来自他的礼物，一张合格的祈祷用毯伸过栏杆，放在离他不远处的地面。那会儿厄齐尔正跪着，有了毯子不能不用，他有点气，自己刚摆好姿势就又需重来，便鼓起腮帮子，‘嗖’一下拽过毯子。也没理赫迪拉，自顾自低下头摆弄。

再之后见面的次数多了，赫迪拉几乎每天都有班，厄齐尔也终于把他的名字对上他的脸。不过关于交集，两人很久后才又有了一次。

初到监狱的日子厄齐尔过得很困难，不过也总算熬过来。但越是以为一切好都起来时，越容易出事情。比如，自杀这念头，在他脑海里已经盘旋好多天了。厄齐尔坐在狱中图书馆无人光顾的后几排书架间，手中握着好不容易弄到的小钉子，摸着脖子上的血管，犹豫着到底哪条才是动脉。钉子不像小刀片，他希望会管用。

就在厄齐尔瞄准之时，有人突然握住了他举起的那只手，抬头，正是多管闲事的赫迪拉。厄齐尔哪里挣得过他，瞪了两秒只好放弃。

钉子被拿走，一本古兰经被推到鼻子下。计划失败的厄齐尔低着头，闷闷的听赫迪拉背诵其中一段经文。又听到他说：真高兴我们有同一个信仰，这样就不再孤单。

‘同一个信仰就会不孤单了？成了杀人帮凶的我要下地狱你也能陪着吗？’  
厄齐尔想这样吼他，但偏偏赫迪拉靠在自己身边坐了下来。  
这怎么吼？厄齐尔愣了愣终究没再言语。

 

之后，厄齐尔多了一个习惯，每天都要到图书馆小坐一会儿，从根本没人去的伊斯兰教书籍区，拿出正数第四个柜子第三排第一本古兰经。他会随便翻一页，用铅笔写上很简单的话。有时埋怨因天气差而取消的放风时间，有时抱怨昨日为丰富囚犯生活偶尔播的球赛他早已看过。或者述说想念，想念多汁的水果，想买就买得到的口香糖，坐在足球场边为糟糕的赛况咆哮而不是欣赏监狱中疯狂的粗口，新鲜的空气没有霉味的房间，想看就看见的蓝天白云，曾见过一次的大海的样子和自由的海鸥…

厄齐尔把想说的话都写在里面，运气好，会在第二天收获礼物。到现在，他已经得到过一小捧蓝莓，放在原本放古兰经的地方；一片口香糖，夹在古兰经写着这条抱怨的那页；从厨房工作脱身出来，到屋外粉刷新工具间…还有现在，他正站着的地方——海滩！周围永远环绕着海风，屋顶上多到令人厌烦的海鸟粪便，没有阴霾、阳光灿烂的夏威夷。

 

“嘿，你还好么？”对面的人在不知为何抬头看天的厄齐尔面前晃了晃手指，举着照片又问了一遍，“你见过这个人嘛？”  
厄齐尔耸耸肩，他感到后背温暖起来，赫迪拉来了。

“他不会跟你讲话的。”赫迪拉说，眼睛直视问话的人，声音紧绷浑厚，手在厄齐尔腰上握紧。  
对面的人显然没懂，刚想问为什么，不过赫迪拉打断他，径自取来照片，好好看上一会儿。  
“你认识他么？”那人随即改口。  
“不清楚，”赫迪拉摇摇头，“也许吧。要知道来这游玩的人实在太多了，我们怎么可能记得住每一张脸呢？”  
赫迪拉永远这样有说服力，那人好似相信了，终于不再追究，接过厄齐尔举了半天的饮料，给了不菲的小费。

赫迪拉看着他走远，心里才涌上惶恐，他可不想再失去厄齐尔一次。  
在监狱里，赫迪拉从来不管厄齐尔为了生存卖屁股给谁，监狱有自己的规则，假若厄齐尔能够利用这些活下去，赫迪拉就别无他求。送厄齐尔进监狱的医院这事儿赫迪拉从没亲自做过，他怕自己不够坚强，流着泪崩溃。  
赫迪拉永远记得他第一次听到厄齐尔讲话的场景，那是在一次监狱暴动之时。每个囚室的门都自动弹开了，太机械化的坏处。赫迪拉刚好在那一片查房，不巧被几个囚犯围攻。这时候的犯人处在极癫狂的状态，谁还会去思考狱警有好坏之分，想出包围圈，大概只有一死。

赫迪拉没料到厄齐尔会冲出来，拿着不知从哪儿搞来的灭火器一通狂喷，趁着众人看不见，带出了他。  
两人不敢藏在厄齐尔的号子里，因为一眼望去，没什么能遮挡。经过跑得没剩一个犯人的囚室，厄齐尔随便扯了套囚服给赫迪拉换上。他们一路低头沿着墙壁走，可算，通往监狱墙外的出口就在眼前。  
然而，最后时刻还是被人发现了，赫迪拉刚要摆出备战的姿势，就被厄齐尔用力推过房门，利落的上锁。

 

“快走！”  
厄齐尔说。

 

这之前，赫迪拉一直以为他是哑巴来着。

 

协助狱警的人在牢里会受到什么样的待遇都不用猜，暴动平息后，厄齐尔的处境越来越艰难。是时候抛弃所谓的规则了，赫迪拉想。然后，他做了一个警务人员绝不该做的事，并且到现在，心中也从未后悔。

 

这样，他就有理由一直陪着他了，即使要去的地方是地狱，也不会掉队。

 

“看来，要去警告热罗姆了。”厄齐尔说，他将后背靠在赫迪拉胸前，抬头，轻轻亲吻陷入沉思的男友。  
赫迪拉点头。有警察找上门，虽然不是为了抓捕他俩，但总归很危险。惹祸上身，这本是赫迪拉极力想要避免的，但为了同病相怜的另外两个家伙，他还是放宽了一码。

无论怎样，他们总会想出办法。


End file.
